Talk:This Life is Mine/@comment-28189972-20170609143143/@comment-25936766-20170703202054
@Catastrophy: 1-Preventing someone from leaving is not keeping them captive just like that. And it's still not kidnapping unless you abducted someone from somewhere else first. Jacques didn't let her go out without his permission. That is not kidnapping, and it's not even really keeping her captive either. Stop insisting it's kidnapping. It only makes you sound more ignorant, because it sounds like you don't know what it means. ---- 2-Like Spirit said, Jacques did not really disinherit her. She no longer will inherit the company, Whitley will. But there's still the other things the Schnee family owns besides the company. And that's something any rational person would've done given her behaviour. You don't just give your world-renowned company-or-similar to whatever kid is next on the line, historically that only leads to massive mess-ups if said kid is a brat. Rationally, you would give the company to the child that seems less likely to ruin things up. Weiss went from yelling at guests to potential manslaughter to insulting her father out of spite, without any guilt or shame for what she did both intentionaly and accidentally. Whitley has done nothing at all, in comparison. ---- 3-Yes, Weiss could, almost-trivially, revoke Jacques's supposed claims about her letting Whitley take the inheritance. However, there's the question of how, and whether doing that would be smart. I mean, she did smuggle out of Atlas while Ironwood decided to lock it up. That kind of makes her a criminal now. And Ironwood has 2 seats in the council, so he has a lot of say on things there, and he's paranoid. Sure, she could show up one day and say that Jacques lied (which is true), but she first needs to make sure she won't be arrested while at it. Now, as for what does Jacques gain in present-time regarding PR, by choosing to lie regarding the inheritance? Well, compare: >"Weiss should have inherited the company but I choose to give it to Whitley, because my daughter is now crazy". >"Weiss has suffered much, mentally and emotionally, at Beacon. Due to this, she doesn't feel like she's the right person to take over the company, and as such, passes the inheritance to Whitley". The latter still preserves PR the most, and not just for Jacques but for the family as a whole, painting Weiss in a more rational position as well. Would people ask questions? Let me ask you: Why would they? They can assume Jacques is lying, but they have no evidence, and conspiracy theorists are as good as nothing. Plus, some of the people who were at the party when she did all that, may stay quiet and apathic, or even support Jacques, due to the....terrible impression she gave them there. And/or the idea that, based on that impression, if she got the company, they would not get as much profit from it. ---- 4-She was yelling at the guests and causing a ruckus for no apparent reason (from his perspective). He grabbed her arm to get her to stop. While the means are rather questionable (it did seem like he grabbed her harshly, for starters), the end was reasonable. And you cannot blame Jacques for Weiss accidentally summoning the Boarbatusk. She's the Huntress-in-training, she should be capable of avoiding such accidents. A Hunter who almost kills someone due to accidentally using their Semblance, would be like a police officer almost killing someone from accidentally firing their gun. Now, making her go sing at the concert without giving her a real choice is rather abusive, yes, but it doesn't really change anything about what she did after that. And preventing her from leaving after everything she did, and did not apologize for or show any remorse about, is what any rational parent should've done. ---- 5-Yes, you can be independent before 18. But Ruby is the worst example of that that you could've come up with, because she literally sneaked out while barely saying anything. That's different from being given permission to live on your own, or even being capable of living on your own. Who knows how badly it would've been for her if RJN wasn't around. ---- 6-Her sister works for Ironwood, Weiss cannot stay with her unless she wants Winter to possibly be fired and herself to be imprisoned because of his paranoia. Plus Winter travels around due to her job. As for her teammates, she hasn't interacted in them for months and has no idea what they're up to. Even if she did, RNJR is travelling around, Blake's family would likely not take her in, and Yang was suffering a depression so it would not be a good time to ask such a favor. As for trying to be a nomad and travelling around doing small jobs, sure, she could live that way....and get absolutely nowhere near her goal. She's no pro-Huntress so she'd be limited to favors for the most part. And do note, RNJR were, for starters, 4 people working as a team, meaning they could tackle on a higher variety of jobs. They also had Qrow as their guardian angel, making their travels much much safer. Sure, Weiss could join them, and she probably will in V5, but before V5 she didn't even know where they were, so joining them is not an option in her plans. ---- 7-"she had almost finished her second year of what is pretty much college" You definitely have not watched the show. The academies, or at least Beacon, have 4 years. RWBY, by the time Beacon fell, at most barely finished their first year, and at least were starting their second semester. And Combat Schools teach only the basics, they don't actually train you to be a Hunter like in the Academies. So yes, Weiss was barely starting her studies and is at least 3 years away from becoming a profesional and actually being able to do it for a living. ---- 8-The conversation was about his "lost profits"? Really? ''Jacques: Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable. Do you have any idea what your stunt cost us?'' ''Weiss: I-'' ''Jacques: And don't think I'm just talking about Lien here! Our reputation! Our… our…'' A single sentence. Please don't hyperbolize. And he practically inmediately switches to "our Reputation! D:", and judging by the "our...", I think he cared more about the consequences there than in the "lost profits". So your point loses much weight.